The Tailor Shop on Envy Corner
by Muddy Writer
Summary: A girl, who owned a tailor shop, with long brown hair was the talk of the town. "If you sharpen your scissors, the better they cut!" It was always something her mother had told her. However, jealousy is deepening inside of her. What will she do?


**A/N:** Hello everybody! Here's my Halloween fic! YAY! Oh, a little tip from me: listen to _**Megurine Luka**_'s song "**_The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka_**" (link's on my profile).It will absolutely help set the Halloween-y mood!

Japanese words:

_zori_= traditional Japanese shoes

_obi_= sash for a kimono

Enjoy reading!

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own the song "**_The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka_**" or P.O.T. ^_^

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>The Tailor Shop on Envy Corner<em>**"

In the last few days of November, a slight cool breeze blew all around Enbizaka. Leaves on tall sturdy trees swayed. Sunlight was streaming in. It was not too warm or too chilly. The weather was just perfect that day.

Few women were walking in rolling green parks in their brightly patterned kimonos, apparently enjoying the gentle wind. The men were doing their usual work. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Everything was in order.

But a girl, who owned a tailor shop, with long brown hair was the talk of the town. She was one of the best tailors around. She was perfect in repairing tattered dresses and tailoring them to suit one's taste. Not a trace of the damage could be found in the dresses she repaired and the people love their tailored kimonos, the very reason why many people adore her. She could do wonders with any dress or kimono you present to her.

That day, she was inside her shop as usual and was sharpening her sewing scissors. It was always something her mother had told her.

"_If you sharpen your scissors, the better they cut!"_

She sighed. Outside her tailor shop's window, she could see her loved one smiling charmingly. He had green locks that were sure to be soft as they swayed in the breeze. His eyes perfectly match his hair color. They were like the golden sun with a cat-like shape. His blue kimono, with elaborate subtle designs, was utterly great on him. He was simply dashing.

He seemed to be peddling silken sashes for the women's kimonos. He had always done things with a smile. _That is a business strategy_, she thinks. Women were always delighted to buy things from a handsome man. Who could not resist?

She let out a loud sigh once again. She had been doing a lot of work for the whole day and a long sigh helped her relax. She moved around her shop in her pale pink kimono. It was adorned with colorful patterns too.

The tailor shop's door opened and she turned to see who was coming in.

"Ms. Sakuno, would you please repair my kimono," asked a girl of fourteen. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. A smile was on her face as she said her request.

"I would be happy too!" Sakuno replied. They discussed other things regarding the kimono that the little girl would like to be modified, repaired and all other little details.

When the little girl left, Sakuno went on to work on the kimono. She worked and worked until her vision was blurry. As soon as this happened, she stopped and retired for the night. She went to bed thinking what her loved one could be doing. He did not return that night and she was worried sick.

Morning came and there was still no sign of her beloved. She sighed as she stared at the empty space of her bed. It was supposed to be warm with her dear's presence but instead, it was cold and unruffled. A clear sign her most cherished one had not return that night. Nevertheless, she went on to prepare for another day's work.

The town was the same as ever. It is indeed peaceful and calm as everyday it is. Sakuno went out of her exquisite shop to breathe in the nippy gust. It was a relief to her system. She was doing the same thing over and over again. It was seriously tiring her out. She needed a break from it and this will have to do. As she was taking her strolls, she saw her darling.

But wait. Who is that woman next to him?

She stared for a while at the lovely couple. The woman had a short brown hair and nut-brown eyes. Her red kimono with enchanting designs fits her well.

Sakuno was a little envious but smiled and said to herself, "Hm, the red kimono suits her very well indeed."

However, she couldn't stay. She couldn't bear all the tender things they were doing to each other: the touching of hands, the hushed whisperings to each other and all other public displays of affection. Her heart was heavy upon seeing it. She turned away from the couple.

The minute she arrived inside her shop, she grabbed her sewing scissors and started sharpening them. As what her mother said, _the more you sharp them the better they cut!_

She continued the boring task until the blades shone in the moonlight. Sakuno then silently went out and continued to get her job done. When she returned from her work, she flopped on the wooden floor of her shop, exhausted. Balmy tears were streaming down her pretty face. It was dripping on the frayed red kimono in front of her.

"Why is he not returning even though he has someone like me?" She asks herself. She held pride for herself of course. She was a fine woman, better than most women around Enbizaka. She was definitely a "perfect" woman, yet she could not understand her loved one's treatment of her.

Her tears could not be stopped from flowing as she fixed the torn red kimono. She waited for her beloved as she worked on late at night. However, he never did return to her. The space on her bed next to her was as cold and uninviting as ever. Tears flowed once again when she woke up to this sight.

The town had a perturbed atmosphere for some unknown reason. People were gossiping in groups, discussing about some crime that apparently happened. However, Sakuno did not notice this commotion at all. Her attention was focused on something else. She wore her pale pink kimono again as she went out to buy things.

"Psst!"

She whirled around to see three pretty women coming to her. They approached her with obvious caution in their actions. Sakuno wondered what this could be about.

"Have you heard yet," asked one woman in a blue kimono.

"Heard what?" Sakuno asks back with noticeable interest and curiosity.

"Someone's been murdered!"

Sakuno gasp with this bit of information. "But how? When? Where?"

"The authorities aren't yet sure of the details. They are still investigating as we speak." A woman in a vivid orange kimono answered.

"I do hope the suspect will be arrested. We can't have a criminal running loose around! Who knows who'll be killed next!" Said a woman in a plain green kimono exclaimed. The women nodded in agreement. Sakuno nodded too. The woman in the green kimono was right. We can't have a criminal running loose around. Who knows who'll be next?

When the excitement died, she excused herself from them as she still needed to buy things.

Her hands were full of bags when she came out of the store. She decided to pass the bridge which will give her time to admire the breathtaking scenery surrounding the bridge.

Her wooden _zōri _made a light sound as it made contact on the cemented road. She was on her way to the woody bridge when she stopped. She saw her darling leaning against the shoulders of a petite girl. Inexcusable! She was growing angry with the women he is with. She could feel jealousy deepening inside of her.

However, he seemed to be sad and it looks like the girl with flowing teal tresses is comforting him. Sakuno hid herself and watched them from afar. The girl with teal hair continued stroking his soft verdant locks when it should be her, Sakuno. After a few moments of silent comforting, Sakuno noticed the green _obi _tied around the girl's small waist.

"Hm," Sakuno pondered again, "that absolutely fits her!" She exclaimed to herself. "So, that's the kind of girl you want right?"

She turned away to leave the area with that valuable knowledge and went the other way around to reach her attractive tailor shop. "I must persevere with my work!" She encouraged herself. With that, she started sharpening her pair of sewing scissors. It was tedious task but she managed to get it done 'til it shone in the moonlight.

She went out once again to get her job done. Immediately afterwards, she returned in her tailor shop and slump back on her floor, apparently worn out with the same duty she has to perform every night to ensure her beloved's return. But, with all the effort Sakuno had given, he still did not return. She waited all night for him as she mended the frayed green _obi_ until she passed out. The little girl's kimono was not yet finished but that does not matter to her.

When Sakuno woke up the next morning, she was on the floor. Scattered around her were threads and excess cloth that did not make it to the final product. It was a pretty chilly morning and she found herself scrambling for some protection against the cold.

A warm presence was something she needed, she thought. "And my darling's warmth would suffice that."

Yet, Sakuno realized once more that he was nowhere to be found. Not in the slightest! With that depressing fact, she found herself hugging her own body, missing his supposed 'warmth'. She cried again. It was tiring to cry really. But, here she was doing it over and over again. When she looked at her reflection on the mirror, it looked as if there was a new person. Her eyes were red and swelling from lack of sleep and crying. It was not a sight to behold when she was once a "beautiful" woman.

Nonetheless, Sakuno made sure she was presentable to go out that day. Sure enough, when she went out the wind was blowing a little bit harder than usual. It was towards the end of November which means the start of winter months. It was starting to get frosty.

The town started to be chaotic. Another crime happened again. Yet who could be responsible? The townspeople of Enbizaka were becoming uncomfortable to stay outdoors for long periods of time. They were afraid they might be attacked in the middle of broad daylight.

But that would expose too much identity when you attack in the light of day right? We wouldn't want that to happen.

Sakuno was taking a stroll again. This was quickly becoming as "her habit". As she was walking around, she passed by a hairpin shop. There, she saw her most treasured one buying a little girl of fourteen a golden hairpin. It was perfect on her blonde hair. Blue eyes looked up to him with authentic thanksgiving.

His golden eyes smiled down at her with genuine affection. "You're all that I have now…" She heard him say, trailing off.

Sakuno was angered over this. He really has no boundaries, doesn't he? Even a fourteen year old girl was not spared!

She stormed away from the scene. She once again took her sewing scissors and started the routine she did a few days ago until the moon shone. "Were my scissors always in this color?" Sakuno asked herself as she examined it. There were dried crimson spots all over it. Nevertheless, she went out to do her job with it, a strenuous job. No matter how hard it was, it must be done.

She returned afterwards, tired. But she clutched in her tiny hands a shiny ornate object. A hairpin!

"I have finally done my work," she said as she fetched two other things: a red kimono and a green _obi_. She lovingly dressed herself with the red kimono. Afterwards, she tied the green _obi _around her waist and placed the highly lavish gilded hairpin on her auburn hair.

Sakuno looked at herself on the mirror approvingly. She was a sight to see! "Now," she said to herself, "If you will not come to me then, I shall go and meet you!" She beamed an evil smirk that did not match her soft features. She readied her sewing scissors but even before she started sharpening them, they already shine a dangerous glint.

Sakuno put on her wooden _zōri _and stepped out into the night. Like a prowler, she was very silent. Not a sound was heard from her. She was invisible despite the fact that the red kimono emits a pale ruddy glow.

Sakuno was walking around the quiet town, searching for her loved one. The sewing scissors were hidden amongst her thick green sash. Then there he was, staring at the moon with deep sorrowful eyes. Tears were threatening to fall from his adorable eyes. "Why is he like that?" She inquired herself. "Isn't he happy I'm here?"

She started walking towards him as silently as possible. However, he was like a cat, a cat that can feel almost any presence near him or coming towards him. He looked at her, smiled and greeted her pleasantly. "Good evening, how do you do?"

"How could you say that? Don't you know who I am?" Sakuno asked.

But the man did not answer. He was wide-eyed as he recognized the former owners of the clothes Sakuno wore. He looked at her with horrified eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakuno queried. "Am I not pretty?" She said with an evil smile.

Her beloved started to run away from her. Sakuno took this as the time to draw out her scissors and started chasing him with it. "You cannot hide from me forever!" She screamed as she chased him. It was very frightening, to have someone chase you like a mad person. Every moment was important. You cannot stop or the game will be over.

"I shall make you mine! Mine and mine only!" She cried out once more. "I will not share you with others!" The man kept trying from escaping away from her dangerous scissors and from her frenzied obsession of him.

In the beginning, he was never hers. He was tied in marriage with someone else. He was living quietly with his dear family. His wife was very pretty in her elegant red kimono. Her sixteen year old daughter's teal hair matched her green sash quite beautifully. Lastly, their fourteen year old daughter had eyes that resembled the vast blue sky. The hairpin he bought her would have looked perfect on her. They were very happy and knew no danger in the world they were in. Alas! They were very wrong. Many women were enamored of him but only Sakuno dared to do things outside the boundaries. She was his stalker. The wife was bothered about Sakuno but the man told her not to worry. She was harmless. "Harmless, eh," Said Sakuno as she heard this one day.

Simple admiration grew into something. It became an obsession and it did not stop there. She was jealous every time she saw them happy together. It wasn't right since she did not 'own' him but the bitter feeling came to her anyway. The constant sharpening of her sewing scissors came to her as comfort during the times when jealousy hits her.

She tried every time to constrain this feeling but one has limitations. She used the tool for repairing into a tool of destruction. She utilized it very wrongly. Sakuno killed her beloved and his loved ones! It does not matter now anyway. She was going to make sure he was hers now, yet if that doesn't happen; he was never going to be anyone else's.

Sounds of flesh ripping and blood dripping were inaudibly heard. "I must do my work today well." Sakuno was holding the man she loved in her little arms, supporting him for he had fallen. His precious life's blood was slowly draining from his mortal shell. Sakuno was crying. The man looked at her with eyes wide-opened. What had she done?

It was all because of envy: the unhappy feeling of wanting someone else's possession. That possession she wanted very much from someone was him, only him. Was that too much to ask?

At the crack of dawn, the town was in uproar. A man was killed mercilessly in the hands of his passionate admirer. However, he was not the only victim. A family of four was murdered to be exact and all it took were a pair of sharp sewing scissors. The authorities and the townspeople lighted their torches and searched for the murderer, one of the best tailors in town. Some said she was killed; some were a little bit unsure. They say she was still lurking in the dark, waiting for the right moment to pounce on the poor subjects of her frantic love, obsession, envy… call it whatever you want.

How about you? Have you found her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review! God bless us all and Happy Halloween!


End file.
